


30 Days - Out

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [18]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is coming. Time to go out and buy the damn dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and so bad but i have hit a wall rip
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!!

The date was set. July 15th, 2015. The date you and Mark would tie the knot and you would be Mrs [Y/N] Fischbach. And to be honest, you were _terrified_.

It was late April. Mark was in New York and you were alone for the most part. Today, you were going out shopping for your dress - and seeing as most of your immediate family couldn't make it, Suzy and Holly were coming around to take you dress shopping.

To think the panic you had been in barely two months ago had been and gone, and Mark was healthy and fine and full of smiles, as he had been before. It had been a blockage in his intestines from a previous surgery - and then the panic from his insurance cancelling had sunk in, leaving you (and the rest of his family) fuming. 

You had stayed with his family and gotten to know them, and you were excited to marry Mark and become part of his family. They were sweet and loving and made you feel welcome as you stayed with his mom. When he had come back, you had insisted he take it easy. The two of you had made it home to LA and Mark had slowly eased himself back into the swing of things, and you had made sure he had got plenty of rest and relaxation before really getting back into everything. 

The doorbell rang and you looked up from your computer. Suzy and Holly - whom you had become good friends with through Mark (and subsequently were your only local friends as well) - were due to come around, but not until later. Were they early? 

You stood and walked to the front door and there stood Holly and Suzy with the biggest grins on their faces. You bit your lower lip as you tried to hide your excited grin as they burst in, already shattering about dresses and shoes and make up and hair. All things you had to look forward to - even though you felt sick to your stomach just thinking about it. 

You let the two of them drag you to every dress shop and every shoe shop and they even insisted on paying for a make over for you. Eventually, you settled on a beautiful ivory dress (as you obviously couldn't wear white). It was long and flowing at the bottom, and swept up your chest but left your shoulders bare, and it had short, puffy sleeves in the shape of flowers. 

You caught yourself staring into the mirror, admiring the way the dress accentuated every curve, hugged every line, and you had to admit, you would _so_ do you right now. Suzy and Holly stood behind you with the biggest grins on their faces, resisting every urge to take a photo of you. 

"Can't have Mark seeing you in your dress before the wedding!" Holly said. You turned to give her a bemused look. 

"You don't believe in that malarky, do you?" you asked, smoothing down the wrinkles on the dress as you wondered how much it'd cost you. 

"Malarky or not, we don't need you getting bad luck!" Suzy piped up. "But that doesn't meant we're not gonna take pictures to show the boys! We promise not to show Mark." 

"Pinky promise?" you asked, grinning childishly at them. Suzy and Holly laughed and nodded, holding out their hands. You linked pinkies with the two of them and you felt like your grin got wider. "I'm so excited I think I might vomit." 

"Please don't vomit on the dress!" Holly gasped. You let out a giggle and shook your head. 

"Don't worry about that," you said, wiping a tear from your eye. "There's a difference to feeling that I might vomit and knowing that I will, and I just feel like it." you explained. "Time to get out of this dress and see how much it costs, huh?" you said, reluctantly shuffling back to the assistants so they could help you out of the dress. 

Back into your clothes, you bought the dress and the veil and wandered through the mall with Suzy and Holly, sucking on milkshakes as you perused the shops. 

"What was it like?" you asked as you gazed into a toy store. "Getting married, I mean." 

"Exciting," Holly said. "Planning was a chore, but... seeing Ross's face when he saw me in my dress... that made it all worth it." 

"Holly's right; planning sucked," Suzy replied. "But yeah, seeing the look on the groom's face... I thought Arin was going to cry, to be honest." 

"Oh God, if Mark cries, I'm gonna cry." you said, hoping whoever got the honour of doing your make up remembered to conceal it. "I'm probably gonna cry anyway." 

"Nothing wrong with crying!" Holly grinned, patting your shoulder. "We're probably _all_ going to cry." 

The three of you carried on for the rest of the day, and Suzy and Holly even managed to convince you to buy the frilliest, sexiest panties and underwear you had ever laid your eyes on. Black with red bows and lace, long, black silk tights. The bra cups and panties would barely cover you and wouldn't exactly leave a lot to Mark's imagination, but you'd be lying if you said it wasn't sexy as you tried it on awkwardly, doing a few sexy (and frankly embarrassing) poses in the mirror. 

Day done, you headed home after saying by to Suzy and Holly, wandering lazily into the apartment before flopping down on the couch. Your wedding was so close now, and you felt like you were going to be sick - but mostly in a good way. The nervous wave would overcome you and you hoped that you'd be okay on the day. So close and yet so far. 

You sighed softly. It was time to do work before Mark got home.


End file.
